UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by YUUKI UCHIJA
Summary: un hermoso regalo para esta navidad recibirá Ikuto por parte de Amu. espero les guste mi regalo navideño y pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. besos y abrazos Yuuki-chan


Hola a todos tal como prometí aquí les traigo mi oneshot navideño : 3

Espero les guste.

_**Advertencia:**_

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento jajaja

XD Lime no apto para cardiacos

Sin más que decir comencemos

* * *

_**Oneshot **_

_**AMUTO**_

_**Un Hermoso Regalo de Navidad**_

Cada año la navidad es una época la cual me alegría es la más grande de todas. Pero hace 2 años mi esposa me regalo el mejor presente de todos.

_**-Pero este año Ikuto recibiría un regalo el cual jamás pensó tener **_

_**Flash Back**_

_**2 **__**años**__**atrás**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Quien dijo que casarse es sencillo se equivocó. Los nervios están que me matan.

El día de hoy es mi boda con la mujer que más amo en este mundo.

_**-Sonido de marcha nupcial—**_

Ya era hora, la música de la marcha nupcial había comenzado todos los presentes se habían puesto de pie para recibir a la novia.

En el centro caminando hacia mi estaba la mujer más hermosa de todas….mi amada Amu.

_**- Amu lucía un vestido blanco como la nieve. En el corcel estaba adornado con algunas piedras dándole el aspecto de muchas joyas brillantes. En la parte inferior del vestido también lucia algunas piedras y algunas con formas de flores. -(jaja bueno soy pésima describiendo algo, así que para más referencia subí la foto del vestido en la página)**_

Mis ojos no se separaron de ella en ningún momento, hasta que llego a mi lado. Este era el comienzo para una vida juntos.

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov.-**_

* * *

_**UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Mis manos temblaban tanto, estaba tan nerviosa que ni sentía todo el alboroto a mí alrededor….

Rima y yaya junto a mi madre estaban preparándome para mi día especial.

_**Yaya:**_ Amu-chi tranquila que todo saldrá bien

_**Amu:**_ estoy tranquila yaya-chan es solo que estoy nerviosa de que a Ikuto no le gusta cómo me veo

_**Rima:**_ no te preocupes por tonterías. Vamos estas listas.

_**Mama:**_ Amu querida la limosa está aquí vámonos. _(osea limosina y yo a bus tengo que ir jajajja)_

_**Amu:**_ si ahora voy.

_**Rima y Yaya:**_ suerte Amu-chan

_**Amu:**_ gracias chicas.

El camino hacia la iglesia fue el más largo de toda mi vida. A mi lado estaba mi madre, mis nervios me hacían temblar mis piernas.

Cuando a lo lejos pude ver la iglesia, al llegar todos nos recibieron con una sonrisa. Mi padre me dio su mano para poder salir de la limosina.

Con la ayuda de mi padre entre a la iglesia, mis nervios estaban a su límite.

Pero todo cambio cuando vi junto al altar la hermosa figura de Ikuto.

_**Ikuto lucia un traje negro, junto con una corbata color lila. Su cabello estaba peinado haca atrás dándole un aspecto muy elegante **_

Cuando llegue a su lado solo con mirar sus ojos todas mis dudas se disiparon.

El cura comenzó con la ceremonia, primero hablando y leyendo la Biblia para luego llegar a la parte más importante de la ceremonia.

_**Cura:**_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi, acepta usted a la señorita Amu Hinamori. Como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

_**Ikuto:**_ acepto

_**Cura:**_ Amu Hinamori, acepta usted al joven Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

_**Amu:**_ acepto.

_**Cura:**_ entonces puede besar a la novia.

Aquel beso fue el más dulce que Ikuto me había dado. Mientras Ikuto ahora mi esposo me besaba todos a mí alrededor aplaudían por nuestra unión.

Al fin antes Dios y nuestros amigos yo era Amu Tsukiyomi.

_**-fin Amu Pov—**_

* * *

_**UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Luego de la boda nos dirigimos a la recepción.

_**-el lugar estaba adornada con muchas flores y luces (para más referencia del lugar ver la fotografía de la página) -**_

La alegría que sentía el día de hoy no se comparaba con alguna otra.

Cada melodía que sonó la baile con mi esposa.

Todos nuestros amigos y familiares estaban aquí pero aún faltaba alguien….

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto te pasa algo, te ves triste.

_**Ikuto:**_ eh? No es nada querida es solo….

_**Amu:**_ falta alguien verdad

_**Ikuto:**_ si

_**Amu:**_ puede que sea algo precipitado pero mira ahí…

Mire hacia donde Amu me decía, no podía creer la persona que estaba para en ese lugar era mi padre.

_**Ikuto:**_ oyashi _**(viejo en japonés)**_

_**Amu:**_ vamos

Tal como había sugerido Amu, nos acercamos en ningún momento solté su mando la necesitaba para asegurarme que esto no era otro sueño más.

_**Aruto:**_ felicidades por tu boda hijo mío.

No sabía que responder, siempre el faltaba en los momento más importantes de mi vida. Pero ahora justo el día de mi boda estaba el aquí como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Amu: **_muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones señor Tsukiyomi.

_**Aruto: **_por favor no seas tan formal querida, ahora somos familia. Te pido que me llames Aruto. Te parece bien.

_**Amu: **_me alegro tanto que haya venido señor Aruto _**(Amu no dejo lo formal jaja)**_

_**Aruto: **_de nada querida, Ikuto sé que no tengo derecho de estar aquí. Desde muy pequeño has cargado con todas las cosas que yo deje atrás. Pero solo te quiero hacer esta pregunta. Dime hijo eres feliz?.

_**Ikuto: **_eh?

_**Aruto: **_eres feliz

_**Ikuto: **_ahora sí.

_**Aruto: **_entonces mi misión ha terminado. Te pido te cuides mucho. Y dales mis saludos a tu hermana. Nos vemos algún día. Y una vez lo siento tanto por haberte metido en mis problemas con easter.

_**Ikuto: **_no te puedo perdonar ahora mismo pero solo te diré que las cosas que pasaron me ayudaron a encontrar a mi esposa. Así que no me arrepiento de nada.

_**Aruto:**_ cuídate mucho. Hijo mío. Adiós

Con esas últimas palabras, él se alejó de mi lado. Dejándome una sensación de tranquilidad.

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto, espero no te haberte molestado por haber llamado a tu padre. Gracias a la ayuda de Tadase-kun lo pudimos encontrar. _**(Al fin sirvió de algo el principito)**_

Mi sorprendió la disculpas de Amu, ella estaba preocupada por mi reacción luego de haber visto a mi padre.

La abrace y bese sus ya conocidos labios.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que saliera corriendo con ella a nuestra luna de miel. Pero no podía aun.

_**Ikuto:**_ para mi Amu la visita de mi padre no me disgusto para nada. Al contrario me lleno de paz. Gracias.

Amu: de nada Ikuto me alegro mucho por ti.

_**-fin Ikuto Pov—**_

* * *

_**UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov—**_

Luego de la recepción. Nos despedimos de todos y mi esposo y yo nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel.

El lugar de nuestra luna de miel era una sorpresa por parte de Ikuto.

Primero viajamos en carro hasta el aeropuerto, luego en avión y después en barco.

Tanto viaje me tenía cansada pero aun picaba el bichito de la curiosidad por saber dónde me estaba llevando Ikuto.

Justo cuando pensé que nunca llegaríamos, observe a lo lejos una hermosa isla.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu te gusta, este será nuestro nido de amor_**-aquellas palabras las dijo con un tono tan sensual que despertó mis deseos más profundos—**_

Llegamos a una linda cabaña estaba muy hermosamente decorada.

Primero di una pequeña inspección al lugar mientras Ikuto desempacaba nuestras cosas.

Luego me dirigí por un baño. No me sentía lista de hacer algo si no estaba correctamente bañada.

Al salir del baño, lo que observe me sorprendió tanto…

La cama estaba adornada con muchos pétalos de rosas y pequeñas velas encendidas alrededor de la cama dándole un aspecto mágico.

_**Ikuto:**_ dígame señora Tsukiyomi, le gusta su nuevo nombre

_**Amu:**_ me encanta mucho Ikuto.

Luego de aquellas palabras los siguientes recuerdos son flashes de los hermosos momentos que pase con Ikuto aquella noche. Me entregue a los brazos del hombre que amaba.

_**-Fin Amu Pov—**_

* * *

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora en el presente nuestra hermosa pareja vivía en una de las mejores casas de la zona de Tokio.

Amu trabaja de escritora para la editorial _**Marukawa (ok Amu no trabajaría ahí pero ese es mi sueño jajaj algún día trabajar en esa editorial y ver mucho yaoi :3)**_

Pero en estos meses ella había dejado el trabajo debido a su embarazo.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Estos meses de los embarazos de Amu, han sido lo más pesados de todos.

No importa la hora pero a mi hija le da sus antojos nocturnos, los cuales me sacan de la cama a altas horas de la noche para ir a comprar a las tiendas cualquier cosa.

Pero no me importa lo cansado que este siempre que pueda ver la sonrisa de Amu soy muy feliz.

El día de hoy me estoy organizando para el concierto de esta noche.

Ya llevo un año y medio desde que soy el director de la sinfonía. La cual me llena de orgullo y felicidad cada vez que toco.

Pero lo que más me alegra es tocar para Amu y mi hija.

Tengo la esperanza que mi nena sea mujer. He quedado con Amu en no verificar el sexo de nuestro hijo y esperar hasta el día de su nacimiento.

Amu desea un niño pero yo deseo una niña. Pero todo depende de lo que Dios nos mande.

**_Músico:_ **Ikuto-sama ya los preparativos están listos

_**Ikuto:** _comencemos con el concierto

Comencé ah hacer los últimos preparativos para el concierto cuando…..

_**-sonido del celular de Ikuto-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ buenas noches Ikuto al habla _**(que formal ajja)**_

_**Utau:**_ Ikuto donde rayos estas

_**Ikuto:**_ Utau, que pasa

_**Utau:**_ es Amu ya le comenzaron a dar los dolores, ya estamos llevando al hospital

Dolores, hospital, Amu, mi hija….

_**Utau:**_ donde, quien

_**Utau:**_ tranquilo Ikuto, la estamos llevando al hospital central. Me está ayudando Kukai con su traslado.

_**Ikuto:**_ ahora voy. Una cosas gracias Utau

_**Utau:**_ ya que para que son los hermanos.

Deje el celular en mi bolsillo y llame a uno de mis ayudantes para decirle que me largaba del concierto.

_**Ayudante:**_ pero Ikuto-sama el concierto está a punto de comenzar no puede abandonarlo así como así _**(pero que insensible es este man)**_

_**Ikuto:**_ así como así…es mi mujer la que está a punto de traer a este mundo a mi hija. Así que _**ME LARGO DE AQUÍ. ENTENDISTES.**_

Sin darle tiempo para que me responda. Salí corriendo directo al parqueo. Encendí mi auto y rogué por llegar a tiempo para ver a mi esposa e hija.

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov—**_

* * *

_**UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov—**_

Desde que quede embarazada Ikuto no me ha dejado hacer nada. Es tan tierno.

Ya me falta tan pocos días para que mi hijo llegue al mundo. Por más que Ikuto diga que es mujer yo estoy segura que es un hermoso varón.

Estaba decorando un pastel navideño, debido a las festividades y que a Ikuto le encanta el pastel de chocolate.

El día de hoy el tenía su concierto navideño, debido a mi estado no podía ir a verlo.

Pero lo esperaba junto a nuestro hijo cuando….

Un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrerme, me dolía tanto. Lo primero que pensé fue mi bebe.

El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Alcance mi celular y marque el número de Ikuto salía ocupado de seguro estaba ya organizándose para el concierto.

Maque el segundo numero el de Utau.

_**Utau:**_ moshi moshi

_**Amu:**_ Utau-chan ayuda…me por….favor

_**Utau:**_ Amu que sucede

_**Amu:**_ mi bebe…me due….le

_**Utau:**_ está tranquila ahora vamos. Amu resiste

Colgué la llamada a los minutos llego un carro junto con Kukai y Utau. Debido a que Ikuto es precavido le había dejado una copia de las llaves de la casa a Utau.

_**Utau:**_ Amu vamos te llevaremos al hospital

_**Kukai:**_ haber Amu yo te llevo.

Con la ayuda de Kukai logre subir al auto. En el camino escuche a Utau llamar a Ikuto.

Cuando llegamos al hospital. Los dolores empeoraron.

Tanto así que todo a mi alrededor comencé a ponerse negro…..me desmaye.

_**-Fin Amu Pov.-**_

* * *

_**UN HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Este maldito tráfico estaba de lo más infernal.

Por más que quería llegar al hospital el tráfico no me dejaba, afuera de mi auto una lluvia muy fuerte caía sobre la cuidad.

No me dejaba más remedio, deje mi auto en medio de todo este tráfico y Salí corriendo para el hospital.

Debido a que era navidad, todo el mundo estaba de por aquí para haya.

El hospital para suerte mía no estaba tan lejos de donde deje mi auto.

Corrí…..corrí…y corrí

Lo más que pude hasta que vi a los lejos el hospital.

Usando todas mis energías llegue a él pero no sabía para dónde ir. Así que me acerque a donde estaba la recepcionista.

_**Ikuto:**_ buenas noches disculpe me gustaría saber dónde está la señora Amu Tsukiyomi.

_**Recepcionista:**_ buenas noches en unos minutos lo atiendo

_**Ikuto:**_ pero señorita necesito saber dónde está mi mujer

Maldita sea por más que le rogaba la vieja de la recepcionista no me ayudaba. Estaba a punto de golpearla sin importarme que fuera mujer cuando….

_**Utau:**_ Ikuto al fin llegas vamos es por aquí

_**Ikuto:**_ Utau.

Seguí a mi hermana hasta una pequeña sala. Ahí encontré a todos mis amigos y familia.

La espera fue la más larga de mi vida, mientras esperaba llegaban a mi recuerdos de los momentos más felices que pase con mi amada Amu.

_**Doctor:**_ los pacientes de la señor Tsukiyomi

_**Ikuto:**_ aquí soy su esposo.

_**Doctor:**_ lo felicito señor, acaba de tener un par de mellizos

_**Ikuto:**_ mellizos

_**Yaya:**_ mellizos eso es hermoso

_**Doctor:**_ desean ver a la paciente

_**Todos:**_ si vamos a verla

_**Doctor:**_ solo una a la vez, ella está muy cansada.

_**Utau:**_ anda tu hermano.

_**Ikuto:**_ si

_**Doctor:**_ por aquí

Mientras seguí al doctor en mi mente aun sonaba las palabras mellizos. Llegamos a una habitación la cual tenía en la entrada el nombre mi Amu.

_**Doctor:**_ solo 10 minutos la paciente necesita descansar.

Entre, cuando lo hice lo que encontré fue lo más hermoso que había visto en todo mi vida.

Amu estaba en la cama del hospital y en sus brazos estaban mis hijos.

Me acerque a ella y la bese. Agradeciéndole con aquel bese su trabajo.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu mi amor, son hermosos parece que ganaste

_**Amu:**_ jiji tú también mi amor, ganaste

_**Ikuto:**_ como lo llamaremos

_**Amu:**_ mi pequeña niña quiero que se llame Nadeshiko y vos Ikuto elige el nombre para nuestro hijo si…

Elegir el nombre para mi hijo. Lo pensé por unos minutos hasta que

_**Ikuto:**_ quiero que se llame Yoru. De seguro a él le alegraría que se llamara así

_**Amu:**_ entonces Yoru y Nadeshiko. Bienvenidos a este mundo soy su mama Amu y este hombre tan sexy es su papa Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ hola mi campeón y princesa los amo.

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto….

_**Ikuto: **_dime

_**Amu:**_ FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMOR. Este es tu regalo. Espero te guste

_**Ikuto:**_ gustarme me fascina mi vida. Este es el mejor regalo de todos.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**hora 1:06 am**_

Bueno primeramente

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**_

Espero les haya gustado mi regalo. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Si se pregunta porque Ikuto al final dice le hubiera gustado que tenga su nombre.

Es porque si recuerdan las charas ya no estaban con ellos.

Y para más referencia de los lugares visiten mi página ahí eh subido varias de las fotos para que las puedan observar mejor.

Sin más que decir les deseo una hermosa navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Hasta pronto.

Besos y abrazos

Yuuki-chan


End file.
